Jason's appearances
This article is about the clothes Jason Voorhees wears throughout his films. Friday the 13th Jason Voorhees appears only briefly in this film. When he grabs Alice, he is shirtless but wears black swimming shorts and has green mucky seaweed on him. Friday the 13th Part 2 In this film, Jason wears blue jeans overalls with a stripe-patterned blue plaid button shirt, brown farming boots, and uses a burlap sack with a single eyehole cut on his left side. Friday the 13th Part 3﻿ In this film, Jason wears a dark green Big Mac worker shirt with 2 pockets, a white sweatshirt underneath, a black leathery social belt, silvery-grey work pants, black boots and his trademark hockey mask on with the 3 Detroit Red Wings signs (taken from Shelly﻿). He is wearing light blue jeans pants when he is laying "dead" and the police arrives. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Jason practically wears the same clothing as Part 3, but the mask has 2 visible differences: the axe cut at its top left (made by Chris Higgins near the end of Part 3) is more visibly bloodied and the paint job of the chevrons is very peeled off paint - the left half of the top arrowhead chevron and both "lower" chevrons, making these barely visible. Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning The killer in this film is not Jason Voorhees, but Roy Burns dressed as Jason. Roy wears a full-body blue coveralls (similarly to Michael Myers) with 2 chest pockets, black work boots and a goalie mask similar to Jason's - except it has only 2 blue triangular chevrons pointing towards the mouth area on both cheeks. Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Jason wears a 2-pocket dark green work shirt, grey work pants, black work boots and yellow leather gloves. His signature hockey mask has only one dark chevron on the forehead, pointing downwards, and also an axe mark on the top left. Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Jason wears a dark shirt, only it is now very worn out and tattered, his skin so disfigured that even shows his bones and spinal cord. The hockey mask has an axe cut on the top left, a huge cracked part on the bottom left (partially showing that side of his mouth) and a single worn out dark chevron on the forehead, pointing downwards. Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhatten Jason wears a dark shirt with tatters in it. The mask is of a yellowish tone, complete with an axe cut on its top left corner, a ringlet-based system to connect the elastic straps and 3 red chevrons, though the 2 lower ones are "inverted" to point towards the eyeholes.﻿ Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Jason now wears a gray full-body worksuit (very similar to Roy Burns in Part 5) with a single chest pocket at the left side and tatters at several different areas. The mask is completely deformed due to the countless damages taken along the series, has only the arrowhead chevron on its forehead, in a very dark red color, and is permanently molded onto his head, though it got pulled off his face when he gets dragged to Hell. Freddy vs. Jason In This film, Jason wears a brown work coat with a grey sweater and a blue shirt underneath, black boots, black gloves and his famous hockey mask. Jason X ﻿In this film, Jason wears a tan jacket with matching pants and undershirt, all have visible tatters. When Jason becomes Uber Jason, he gains a black bodysuit that exposes his gray metallic body on the chest and leg levels. Remake In the Remake, Jason first wore his burlap bandaged mask with one eye hole in it (same as the Part 2 mask), a very dark brown coat with a very worn brown t-shirt underneath, worn out dark grey work pants and brown boots. Category:Objects Category:Related to films